Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3(-2q-2)-9(-5+6q)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{-2q-2}{)} - 9(-5+6q) $ $ {-6q-6} - 9(-5+6q) $ Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ -6q-6 {-9(}\gray{-5+6q}{)} $ $ -6q-6 + {45-54q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6q - 54q} {-6 + 45}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-60q} {-6 + 45}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-60q} + {39}$ The simplified expression is $-60q+39$